Who's That Girl?
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: Song-fic; Star has waited a year for Iggy, like she said she would, but when he comes back, she finds out he hasn't kept their promise... OC/Iggy onesided and Ella/Iggy


**Hello again! I've gotten back into Maximum Ride, and decided to write a one-shot for an OC I had floating around in my mind. I might create a back story so you get everything that happened beforehand, but that's not too promising. Anyway, I'm sorry if she ends up being a Mary Sue, but I tried. I hope you like it! **

**The song is Who's That Girl by Hillary Duff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I DO, however, own Star, Jamie, and whatever other OCs you see.**

**P.S.- by the way, bold italics are memories of past experiences, and just italics are the song lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

I pushed my way through the crown trying to reach the stage where everyone stood. My family, or those that would be my family, stood proudly, wings outstretched. The Flock were speaking and I had to get up front and get their attention. I had missed them ever so much.

"…Now, Iggy has something his wants to say to everyone." Max's voice carried over the loudspeaker and my heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my lips. Maybe he was looking for me and was going to ask if I was here. One could only hope.

"Uh, yeah. Well, for a long time I've had girls continuously come up to me asking if I had a girlfriend. The answer is yes." Iggy said confidently. My face heated up. He was speaking about me, he _had _to be.

"She's the most amazing girl ever and we used to do everything together." Iggy chuckled. "We used to go out to a clearing in the forest outside Max's mom's house and just sit, talk, and watch the stars."

_There were places we would go at midnight_

"I would tell her everything; I'd just, you know, pour my soul out to her."

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

"She's a little camera shy, always has been." He smiled and I tried to squeeze my way up front. It was me he was talking about, it was me he was talking about, it was—

"Come on up here, Ella!"

I stopped walking immediately and my heart dropped to the ground with a "thud". I swear, people in China could hear it. A short Mexican girl with long black hair about my age, walked on stage, smiling and a blush painting her face. Iggy's smile got even bigger when she appeared. I couldn't help the tears that began to well up in my eyes. I didn't get it; what was the reason? Why, no, _how_ could he do something like this to me?

_There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why_

He dipped her, and leaned in for a kiss, earning "ooh's" and "ah's" from the crowd and several sad sighs from the female population. I muffled a scream with my hands as tears began flowing down my face. Other girls may be upset and disappointed, but none of them felt my pain. I thought everything we had together was mine; I thought Iggy gave _me _his heart, but apparently it doesn't belong to me anymore…

_I thought they all belonged to me_

I hate him, I hate all of them! They abandoned me, he gave up on me! _How could he! _He promised he'd come back, but then he goes off and falls for someone else! I waited an entire year for him, _a year! _He probably couldn't wait a week. _I. HATE. HIM!_

Angel, the youngest of the Flock, immediately turned her attention to me after I thought those words. Her cerulean eyes met mine and they widened in confusion, then complete and utter sadness. She looked to Iggy and motioned her head to me in the crowd. His attention left Ella and his gray-blue eyes scanned the crowd. They landed on me, and shock flashed onto his face. I stared him in the eyes, placing all the hatred and sadness behind them I felt, before turning and storming away. I had to keep some of my dignity. Act like you don't care, Star, act like you don't care.

Who was this Ella girl? Did Iggy just meet her on a whim or something? I wonder if she was a mutant as well. How did they meet? I was jealous, yes, and extremely put out.

Wait, she was Max's sister. I remember now.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?_

What does she have that I don't? He couldn't pick her over me. What we had was special, to _both _of us. How could he let some girl weasel her way between us? She can't be _the one_.**_ I_** am the one. He loved me; he told me that all the time.

I continued running down the sidewalk, alone to my thoughts. That girl, Ella, had stolen my world. Iggy was _my _world, and if she had him, my world was immediately ripped from my feeble grasp.

I reached my house, wrenched open the door, and ran upstairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and cried. He broke my heart, or what was left of it. I gave my heart to him, and every moment he spends with her, he crushes it.

_No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

I pounded my fists into the mattress. This couldn't be happening! It's not real, just a dream, and when I wake up, Iggy will waltz up to my doorstep and tell me he loves me. Everything will be fine. I opened my eyes and stared out the window. The sun was sinking the sky, turning day to night.

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way_

Over the horizon, I noticed a group of seven bird kids flying, one lumpy and misshapen. I realized it was one of the Flock carrying a human person. _Iggy_ was carrying _Ella _like he used to carry _me._ More tears fell; she was living my life. I had nothing left to hang on to.

I threw my pillow at the window, screaming in sheer anguish, before crying myself to sleep. There was nothing left for me to hang on to. Why bother?

_Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

The next morning, I walked into my 1st period Chemistry class, much like a zombie. A hand on my shoulder shook me from my stupor. I looked up into the smiling face of my best friend Jessie. Her bluish-green eyes met my dull hazel ones.

"Hey, Star!" she said cheerfully. That's the Jessie I knew. She was always so full of life and energy. I skimmed through the classroom, noticing people everywhere as they should be. The teacher sat patiently at her desk, the twins were spreading gossip, like usual, and Devin was annoying everyone in his vicinity.

"So, you ready for the Atom Quiz we have today?" Jessie asked. I nodded, smiled, and sat down next to her.

Everything was the same. Iggy and the Flock don't exist. I dreamed it all.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

"Class, before the quiz, I would like to introduce our newest students." The teacher announced. Three _very _familiar bird kids, one familiar human, and one kid I wasn't familiar with walked into the room and everyone broke out into hushed whispers. "You've probably seen them on TV. This is Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, and Dylan."

My heart dropped once again, seeing Iggy for the second time since the Flock saved the world. I was mistaken; _everything _in my life was changing.

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

I pinched myself, just in case, but I wasn't asleep. This wasn't a dream, unfortunately. I almost teared up again. I didn't get it.

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why_

First, posters of the Flock everywhere (especially Iggy and Ella's kiss), second, the broadcast I died at being rerun over and over again on every channel known to man, and now this? She. Is. _Everywhere._

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

I stood up and ran from the classroom at full speed. No way was I going to stay there and watch _my_ boyfriend, well _x_-boyfriend, and some chick make googly eyes at each other the whole time. I ran into the bathroom, into a stall, and then locked it.

Why did he want her, and not me?

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want_

She has taken everything now. She has _my_ Iggy, _my_ family, and _my _life. This can't be happening, this can't be! **_I _**was the one that waited for him.**_ I_** was the one that loved him. **_I _**should be the one there with him, _not _her! I love him, when I should hate him. This isn't real, it's just a figment of my imagination and when I open my eyes, it will all disappear.

It didn't.

_That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right_

Today was still today, tonight will still be tonight, and tomorrow would still be tomorrow.

_ It's my day, it's my night  
By the way_

She was living _my_ life. That was _my _life! She took everything I ever cherished from me and left me broken, empty, and dead.

_Who's that girl living my life?_

**_"You know, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe." Iggy said. I giggled like a school girl and hugged his arm to my chest. I sighed in content and he leaned down to kiss me. The stars were shining and we were sitting in the clearing outside Dr. Martinez's house like we did every night._**

**_"You taste like watermelon." I stated bluntly. Iggy looked at me in confusion._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I said, you taste like watermelon." I gave him a serious stare. "Have you been using my lip gloss?" _**

**_Iggy burst out laughing and leaned down to kiss me again. I pulled away._**

**_"What's so funny?" I asked in bewilderment. "I'm being serious." _**__

I'm the one who made you laugh

**_"Iggy—" I began, but he interrupted me with a kiss. He pulled away and I shifted uncomfortably. I jarred my recently broken arm, making me hiss in pain._**

**_"I love you, Star. Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Iggy looked at me through heartbroken gray-blue eyes. I managed a smile and leaned into his chest._**

**_"It was an accident, no big deal."_**

**_He helped me stand, but the sad expression on his face never left._**

**_"Really, I'm fine." I protested. "No harm, no foul." _**

_Who made you feel  
And made you sad_

I sat in the stall, remembering past experiences we shared. Tears began to flow freely and I wiped them furiously. I shouldn't be crying, not over _him._ I shouldn't be sorry for everything, just because he had someone else.

_I'm not sorry_

When we went to the clearing, when he carried me as he flew…

_For what we did_

…when we were together, as boyfriend and girlfriend…

_For who we were_

He wasn't good enough for me. He didn't care about me, and I was above that. I shouldn't be petty about it. We were what we were and did what we did. I wasn't Ella, and I would never be. I wouldn't want to be.

I _was_ camera phobic, not to fond of being plastered all over the entire world either. She could _have _him. He'll do it to her eventually and I'll be waiting for that day patiently. He's a heartbreaker, a pig, and he never deserved me. I was desperate at the time anyway. I'm not her, and I'm not sorry about it either.

_I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

I walked out of the stall and peered into the mirror. My face wasn't as puffy as I thought it was and my eyes were only slightly red. I was mostly presentable. I exited the bathroom, my head held high. Jessie was waiting outside for me. 

_Who's that girl?_

She gave me a smile, a half-hearted one that showed she understood. I smiled back and linked my arm with hers.

_Where's she from?_

"You gonna be okay?"

_No she can't be the one_

I nodded. It wasn't the first time someone I loved broke my heart. There was Dusty, the curly brown haired, soft brown eyed British guy I dated last year. After the flock arrived, minus that new one Dylan I think he name was, Dusty got jealous of Iggy's and my friendship. He threatened me saying that if I truly loved him, I'd sleep with him. I declined.

_That you want_

Iggy found me crying and comforted me.

_That has stolen my world_

**_"I may not have eyes to see you, but I do have ears to listen." _**

**_I smiled at him through the tears partially glad he couldn't see my puffy red eyes and partially upset that he couldn't see me and realize just how distraught I was._**

**_"Thanks, Iggy." I hugged him, pressing my face into his chest. "You don't know what that means to me."_**

_It's not real, it's not right_

**_Iggy smiled and stroked the back of my head._**

**_"I'm just glad to help."_**

**_I pulled away from his chest and looked up into his beautiful gray-blue eyes._**

_It's my day, it's my night_

**_It was almost like gravity, or the attraction of two opposite poles on a magnet, but slowly our lips met._**

_By the way_

**_"I really like you, Star." He whispered into my hair after we parted. "Ever heard of love at first sight? Well, not exactly sight for me, but, ever since I first bumped into you in the hallway, I fell for you, hard."_**

**_And the only thing I could think was 'I may have lost my Prince Charming, but I got the next best thing'._**

_Who's that girl living my life?_

We walked into class, the class I would share with my best friend, my brother, and the only boy I ever loved more than myself.

_Oh no, living my life_

Oh yeah, and his girlfriend.


End file.
